


Suspicion

by Dalphinia



Series: Queencest Drabbles [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hate, Implied Incest, Incest, Theroy, Tholiver, queencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalphinia/pseuds/Dalphinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy knows something is just off about them. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicion

Roy's worried at the blank look in Thea's face. "I was wondering whether we could really-" "So we're not talking about Oliver right?" And Roy sighs imperceptibly, hoping she didn't realize, hoping that their conversation wouldn't turn to the Arrow every two seconds.

He never understood the fascination, the grasp his boss had on Thea and he's not afraid to admit he's jealous, jealous of the way Oliver has her in his grip so thoroughly, _not even trying_ and he's aware that Thea is his sister but it just feels like another useless label that doesn't apply to the Queen's.

He also admits that he's rather in awe of him, of the way Oliver owned his green suit, owned the vigilantism in a way Roy would never be truly comfortable with.

 _Arsenal_ But Roy honestly wondered if he had any against Thea's love for Ollie.

And then he's really not thinking at all because Thea's hugging him and kissing him on the cheek, and it's not exactly where he wanted it but he'll take what he can get nowadays.

And then Oliver interrupts them and calls for him and Thea is so casually saying "Appears he was yours more than he was ever mine" and she smiles in that secret way at him and Roy can't help wondering if he was ever truly either of theirs to begin with.

And then Oliver's steering him by his elbow and Roy is wincing because the gesture reminds him so much of Thea and oh god, he needed to stop thinking about the both of them.

And then he's not even thinking because later in the night he's spying on them and it's so petty until he sees Thea descend to give Ollie a hug in nothing but the underclothes he'd bought for her to wear on their third date.

She'd never worn them for him.

And the thought is as bitter as the sight of her looking so happy with Oliver and he almost wishes he'd bought Felicity along, to show her the blind truth in front of both of them.

He chokes off a sob and wrangles his way away from the building, wondering if he ever really _didn't_ suspect.


End file.
